For example, in order to electrically connect a battery, an inverter, and the like to each other, various electrical junction boxes are conventionally installed on an electric vehicle (including a hybrid vehicle) (see, for example, Patent Literature 1). The aforementioned electrical junction box has a fuse, a relay, a bus bar, etc., and is also called a junction block, a fuse block, and a relay box. In the present specification, these are collectively referred to as an electrical junction box.
The electrical junction box described in Patent Literature 1 includes an upper cover, a lower cover assembled to the upper cover, a wiring board accommodated between the upper cover and the lower cover, and the like. The electrical connection box is fixed to a vehicle body panel constituting a vehicle body of the vehicle.
Electric components such as fuses and relays are mounted on the upper cover. For this purpose, a relay terminal for connecting the above-mentioned terminal of the electric component with the wiring board is attached to the upper cover. The lower cover is provided with a connector housing to be fitted to a connector of the wire harness.
The wiring board electrically connects the terminal of the connector attached to the lower cover with the terminal of the electric component attached to the above-mentioned upper cover according to a predetermined pattern.
In such an electric junction box, a connector is attached to the lower cover, a relay terminal is attached to the upper cover, a wiring board is accommodated, and a lower cover is assembled to the upper cover. Then, the above-described electric components are attached to the upper cover. In this way, the electrical junction box is assembled.